


The Lion's Den

by glass_flamenco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, doin the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_flamenco/pseuds/glass_flamenco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor gets Cullen a new bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Den

Cullen shut the door, letting out a deep exhale of relief. His workload had picked up considerably since the Inquisition’s movement into Northern Orlais, aiding the empress in her resistance against Tevinter infiltrators. 

It isn’t like before, he thought as he slid his pauldrons off his armor. Before they were scrambling to make something of themselves, to piece together some resistance against the threat of Corypheus. Now we’re a force to be reckoned with, but that doesn’t mean our fight is over. 

He started climbing the ladder, legs aching after standing for several hours. I really should get another chair, he reflected as he reached the top. A new bed, too, one that isn’t lopsided and so hard it leaves cricks in his back.

Cullen paused half way off the ladder, foot still on the top rung, when he noticed an array of candles sitting on his dresser and small desk, lighting the air with a soft aroma that reminded him of…of the swamp just outside Honnleath, where he took Kaisa a mere month before. She had left shortly after, accompanying Josephine on a courtesy call to Antiva.

“Hello, arla.” 

He nearly fell down the ladder and whipped his head over to his bed where Kaisa sat, gloriously naked and reading a book in her lap. Cullen’s mouth dropped as he regained his composure, his pulse suddenly exploding into a frenzied pace. 

“Kai…what are you—how are you—the escort to Rialto?” 

Her hair was loose, he noticed after gazing at her brown skin in the candlelight as she tucked a stray wave behind her ear and chuckled. “Long story short, there was never a rendezvous. Lady Ambassador was certainly irked. But you’ll get that report later.” She shut the book and let it fall to the floor, stretching herself back like a cat. 

Cullen couldn’t tear his eyes away. Kaisa grinned knowingly. “I have to know; do you like your new bed? It took me forever to choose which model and sheets to use.” 

Cullen blinked and realized that he did indeed have an entirely new bed, with an elegant, dark wooden frame carved into a style he saw everywhere in Fereldan. The sheets were a deep gold, shiny but somehow not gaudy. The trim was lined with soft mahogany red stitching on both the blanket and the pillows. Both looked sinfully plush. 

In one fluid moment Kaisa slid onto her stomach, fingers moving in circles as she smirked up at him. “Royal sea silk from Antiva. Refined and dyed specifically for you.” 

Cullen found his voice again. “Specifically for me? And how in the heavens did you get this in here without my knowing?” Kaisa gave a roll of her hips and his conscience screamed at him to stop talking and just throw the rest of his armor out the window. 

She switched over to her back, keeping her hands above her head and arching her back again so her small, pert breasts pointed to the ceiling. “Commander, you spend more time than you realize calibrating your precious trebuchets and training your troops out in the courtyard. It was easy to hire a few muscleheads to bring it up and put it together. I did the candles, though. But I digress.” She surged up, pelvis pressed to the sheets and shoulders back, tempting him. He felt his blood surge and he swore the lighting in the room just dampened a bit, falling to a sultry glow. 

“Would you like to keep talking, or try these news sheets with me?”

He needed no other invitation and was by the bed in a split second, frantically tugging at the latches and ties holding together his armor while claiming her mouth with hungry kisses, teeth scrapping against hers and dragging on her lip, tongue swiping along hers as though she were a treat. 

The taste of her mouth and the heat off her skin made him feel sated and starving at the same time, a fire stirring in his stomach that he hadn’t felt in weeks. When she broke the kiss to plant more on his jawline and suck a path down his neck he groaned and stopped trying to remove his clothing, opting instead to run his hands up her sides, one gripping her hip and the other cupping one breast, pushing it up and rubbing his glove in circles on her nipple. Kaisa shivered and her breathing became heavy, leaning into his touch. 

Cullen smiled into the side of her neck and bit down hard, just like he knew she liked it; Kaisa gave a small cry of surprise and he felt her deft hands working at his clothing. Without skipping a beat he pulled off his gloves to run the pads of his thumbs against her ribcage and under her breasts, teasing the sensitive plane around them. 

With a crash that sounded leagues away his gauntlets and chestplate fell to the ground and his tunic was tugged up, cool fingertips groping every inch of him. His breath hissed out when she raked her nails lightly down his back, spurring him on. 

In a second Cullen’s world spun and he was pulled down onto the bed, sheets coddling his skin and Kaisa lowering herself over him, the soft candlelight covering her in a dream-like glow. She bit her lip and held eye contact with him as she slipped down his form, hand briefly pressing against the bulge in his trousers before moving down to slowly unclasped his boots. Cullen watched her naked form with a heated gaze that made him resemble a predator watching his meal, mapping out how he was going to devour her. He pulled off his shirt and carelessly threw it into the corner of his room. 

Kaisa succeeded in getting off one boot and switched to the other, rubbing up against his leg like a dog and making him groan, head falling back. 

“Maker, but would you hurry up.” 

“Someone’s testy today,” Kaisa smirked as her free hand ran up his thigh, drawing circles around his arousal but refraining from touching. If there was one thing Kaisa loved, it was denying him until his control snapped and he jumped her. “What’s the rush, Commander?” 

The second his boot fell off he lunged forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up and pressing he flush against his chest, mouth slanting over hers and stealing her breath with a violent kiss. He pulled away, watching her as his shyness melted away like dew under the sun. 

“It’s been weeks since I last ravished you,” he said, his voice low and like a purr. His hand slipped down to rub circles on the inside of her thighs, already wet with her arousal and he grinned. “And it seems like you’re the eager one here,” he purred again, pressing his fingers flat against her outer lips. 

A shiver rippled through her entire body and she arched into him, rubbing against his pliant digits and panting as he kissed the valley between her breasts, stubble rubbing up against her skin and sending goose pricks down her arms. Her fingers traced the mold of his strong back as he licked her, leaving bite marks here and there. 

Cullen was riling her up, making her grow hotter and hotter as his lips painted over her skin, licking the hard curve of her hip and blowing a stream of air over it. Kaisa giggled as his nails lightly brushed up her sides, squirming a bit. 

Cullen paused his ministrations to smile up at her and she blushed, tugging on his hair to bring his face up to hers for another searing kiss. Cullen growled as she caught his lip in a soft bite and tugged, dipping her head to lick a hot line up the thickness of his throat. 

His hands tightened on her hips and he pulled her down into him, grinding his still clothed erection into her heat. She flinched and moaned, rolling her hips against him until he throbbed for release. 

His patience spent, he hoisted her up and turned, throwing her onto the sinfully soft sheets and looming over her, holding her gaze as he undid his belt. Kaisa watched his fingers work his buckle as she breathed deeply, hand wandering down her own body to rub at her clit as the other squeezed one tit. 

Cullen groaned as his cock fell out, red and hard as stone. Before he had a chance to move Kaisa was on him, hand grabbing his base with tight fingers and tongue lapping at the spot underneath his head. Cullen’s head fell back and he swallowed a loud moan, hips twitching as he refrained from thrusting into her mouth. 

Kaisa opened wide and engulfed him as far as she could, sucking her way back to the tip and disconnecting with a loud pop before giving him a few harsh strokes that made his toes curl. With a grin her free hand reached around and heartily grabbed an ass cheek, giving it a squeeze as she took him into her mouth once more, pulling him forward farther into her throat. Now Cullen rocked his hips harder, hands running insistently through her hair and praises falling from his lip like prayers. 

Kaisa was abruptly pulled off and pushed onto her back, a thumb pressing on her pearl as a tongue lapped at her folds. 

Her breath caught and a small wail overtook her as his tongue plunged into her, his face pressed against her tight curls as he licked her as deeply as he could get, mouth making obscene slurping sounds as he ate her. His lips sucked and pulled at her sensitive folds before he latched them to her clit, slipping one finger inside and slowly pumping it in and out of her. 

Kaisa was reduced to a quivering mess as he pressed his finger up and sped it up, tongue flicking her clit and giving long, hard sucks to the swollen bud. After a minute or so he added two fingers and drove them in and up, his moan synchronized with hers as she arched up and started humping against his face. 

He knew she was about to come as she started chanting his name in one seamless line, breath ragged and voice broken. 

His fingers pulled out and mouth moved from her clit to her thigh, placing chaste kisses on firm muscles. Kaisa groaned at the denial and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. 

“Cullen,” she whined, rolling her hips. Cullen moved up, nibbling on her ear as his length pressed against her slit, making her shiver. 

“What’s the rush, Herald?” He laughed as she pouted at her own words, hooking her legs around him and dragging her wetness against his length. Cullen stuttered and swore under his breath. 

“Fuck me, Commander? Please?” Kaisa asked, green eyes begging. Cullen felt his resolve crumble and he pushed into her in one fluid motion, hissing as her walls gripped him with unrelenting heat. 

Kaisa made a strangled noise as he started moving, hands gripping her thighs as he fucked her into the sheets. Her black hair was splayed out like waves, her eyes half-closed in pleasure and mouth agape as she panted and murmured praises. He looked the same state, with a flush going from his chest to his ears and sweat glistening on his skin, his muscles rippling as he snapped his hips against hers. 

The pressure in his centre was building, his gaze narrowing and mind unable to see anything but the writhing body below him. Kaisa started meeting him at a counterpoint to his thrusts, back arching. 

“Cullen? Will you—will you talk to me?” She asked breathily, gyrating her hips as he fucked her. 

Cullen felt his face warm (as though he weren’t red enough already) and he nodded, spreading her legs wider so he could lean closer to her to whisper in her ear. 

“You feel so fucking good, Kaisa.” It had been difficult, this part. Cullen didn’t like to use profanity or speak to her like this in any situation, but she found this kind of talk in the bedroom intoxicating. “Your hot cunt around my cock, just begging me to take you harder.” Cullen rolled his hips and angled his thrusts different, making her gasp. “You like this, don’t you? Your commander fucking you into the bed until you can’t—hah—think straight?” His own head was getting fuzzy as she started pulsing around him, his movements losing rhythm as his orgasm started approaching. He stalled it, watching her eyes close and her moans become louder as the bed started shaking, hitting the wall. 

“Did you pleasure yourself while you were…were away? Did you fuck yourself on your fingers wishing for my dick?” 

“Yes!” She cried out as her hips lifted and thighs clasped in on him, her walls squeezing him like a vice as she came, lips parted in a silent scream that ended in a wail. Cullen let himself be washed away by his own climax as he blindly thrust into her, entire body tensing as time stilled around him for just a moment. 

He fell on top of her, her arms encircling him in a familiar gesture as they lay there catching their breath. Eventually he pulled himself out and she laughed at the embarrassed sound he made as he did so. 

“So, you do like your new bed?” Kaisa asked, brushing her fingers against his cheek. Cullen chuckled and brought her fingers to his mouth, nipping one. 

“I think I need one more inspection of its stability.” 

She laughed and climbed back on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention i have this idea of lavallen calling her LI "arla" which is elvish for "home".


End file.
